


Handsome

by TheSleepingNeko



Series: Drabble Squared [3]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon Related, Canon Relationship, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Present Tense, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepingNeko/pseuds/TheSleepingNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoru knows she's watching him.</p><p>But she's unaware of his own observations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome

Little blue ears twitch.

The pencil scratches over paper.

Yoru knows she's watching him.

But she's unaware of his own observations.

Suddenly, he's off, grabbing the sketchpad and darting away.

"Hey, give that-! _Yoru!_ "

Upon stopping, the cat-chara has but a moment to glance down at the page before it's snatched away.

Silently, a flushed Miki merely whips out her pencil and makes several deft strokes on it, scowling. Then she huffily drops it and storms off.

Curiously, Yoru picks up the discarded picture. He grins at the hastily added mustache and beard over the previously cute portrait. "Handsome ~nya."

**Author's Note:**

> **_Shugo Chara!_ and all related chatacters © Peach-Pit**


End file.
